princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
Concepts Magic '''Alterjack's Vines:''' Magic plant constructs she placed around Applejack's office to keep anyone from getting in while she worked. They are magically patterned with apple-shaped interlocking hexagonal patterns. * '''Explosive Spores:''' In tandem with her vine constructs in Thread 175, Alterjack setup spores to disperse at a certain point of contact. The spores have a paralysis effect as unwillingly demonstrated by Rainbow Dash. * '''Rosebush Anti-Telekinesis Trap:''' When Twilight tries to use telekinesis to free Rainbow Dash, these spring up to stop her. * '''Ignition Trap:''' When Fluttershy attempts to use her chaos magic, something flashes in her eyes and blinds her. It's described as "ignition powered in the walls" that is designed to disrupt chaos magic usage by bliding the user, but I'm not sure exactly what it is. As in, whether it's fuel or a device that just lets off a bright flash. The context seems to lean towards the latter. Fluttershy mentions seeing 'colors' after being doused with it. * '''Descriptions:''' ** '''Rarity: '''"Oh! Right! It's right there, there, there and oh that sneaky little minx, there! Simple hexagonal creation, interlocking with a slight gap between each connecting shape, I'd say a tenth of an inch?" ** '''Twilight:''' "Aha! That must mean it's a latent triggering summon, akin to a spellbook that's meant to go off when it's opened and curse it's owner. Very clever, and no doubt she wove in simple seeds into the plaster to hide them until they attack." ** '''Applejack:''' "And it's all apple shaped!" ** '''Twilight:''' "Oh no! No no no! Ignition powered in the walls!? How could we have been so blind to miss that! We should have known she would've had a counter to a chaos user!" Gems, Stones, Minerals, and Materials '''Hemp:''' Lyra makes a pair of pants out of this in Thread 175. Changeling 77 tells her it's illegal for some reason. Chemicals '''Mustard Gas:''' Golden Harvest accidentally makes this by mixing ammonia and bleach in Thread 175. Weapons Machines '''Peacetrotters: '''Robots. '''Partybot 2000: '''A robot created by Diamond Tiara and Pinkie Pie to do party stuff. It knows how to jiggle. '''Drink-serving-bot: '''A robot created by Diamond Tiara and Pinkie Pie. It's built for stability and just serves drinks. It also knows how to jiggle. First appears in Thread 260. Items * '''Thermal Stockings: '''Recently created by Rarity in Thread 174. She mentions wanting to pass them out to all of the homeless ponies after the party is over. Twilight stopped her from making the stockings full-body because they were overly designed and 'unstable'. * '''Inspiration Manifestation:''' A magical artifact made of stone and shaped like a book that is capable of bringing the ideas of its user to life. It was originally located in the Castle of the Two Sisters. As of Thread 260 it has been revealed that Foaling wrote it and penned a Volume 2 version. Drinks * '''A list of drinks mentioned in a description in Thread 175:''' *From a distance, she could make out gin, whiskey, mead, vodka, Zap Apple Cider Special, wine, beer ale, Ouzo, Tequila..* * '''THUNDERCOLT ® Energy Drink:''' A brand of drink Luna sponsors in dreams. Mentioned in Thread 173. * '''Spiders Bite: '''A cocktail drink served at the Titan's Lounge. Mentioned by Chitania in Thread 174. * '''Moonshine: '''In Thread 175, Changeling 77 tels Berry Punch that Princess Luna legalized it. Food * '''Twizzlers:''' In Thread 175 Blueblood and Potatojack were tied up in iron strong twizzlers. Games * '''Hyperspace Hyperwars: '''A futuristic board game played by several characters. ** '''Notable Objects:''' Bolter rounds, Hoofstrike pattern boltgun, Termarenator Armor, Slurgenoids * '''Monopony''' References * '''Flacore ('''FLACOOOOOORRRRE!'''): '''Probably a reference to Falcor of The Neverending Story. Yelled by Changeling 13 and Sunset Shimmer in Thread 175, the latter asks how the former knows that reference. * '''Handydog: '''A reference to the Handyman creatures from Bioshock Infinite. * '''Stellar Battles:''' A series that serves as a reference to Star Wars. Miscellaneous